Detention, Mr Potter!
by LadyPurity
Summary: Harry has mixed feelings about his detention. Professor Snape will have to do something about that. HPSS SLASH! PWP, Oneshot. Very M Rated! More warnings inside.


**Author's Note:** Fire hurts, so you can keep your ruddy flames to yourself. If you have nice/constructive things to say, however, I'd love to hear them. :-)

**Warnings:** Snarry SLASH!, explicit sexual content, D/s, PWP, improper relationship between student and teacher, strong language, and a great deal of sneering. Honestly folks, if this isn't your thing, stop reading right now. I do not want to hear about how I've offended your sensibilities, besmirched Harry's honor, shamed the entire institution of fan fiction, or anything else you prudes may think up to be hurtful and/or cruelly clever. If you make the choice to read this, you can deal with the consequences.

* * *

"Potter!"

Harry tensed, lifting his face warily.

"What is… that?" Snape sneered into Harry's cauldron.

"Clearly _not_ a calming draught," Harry sighed.

Snape's eyes narrowed as he vanished forty-five minutes worth of useless attempt at a potion. "Detention, Mr. Potter," he all but growled.

* * *

Harry entered the potions lab with a damnable combination of dread and excitement.

Predictably, the door slammed and locked behind him. He approached his professor's desk to find the man leaning against it with a tiny smirk on his thin lips. When Harry just stood there, Snape's brow rose and Harry sighed heavily as he began removing his clothes, folding them carefully and piling them on a table. When he was completely naked, he turned to face his professor again.

Snape's smirk grew as those black eyes examined the boy before him. "Excited, Potter?" he drawled.

Harry knew that his whole face was turning red enough to rival Ron when he was embarrassed, but he kept his chin high while his professor stared at his cock, which was only growing harder under the scrutiny.

A small nod of the professor's head sent Harry around the side of the man's desk, where he leaned down to rest the side of his face on a pile of parchment, probably student essays. With trembling hands, he reached behind him and spread his cheeks.

He could hear Snape move around behind him and he squeezed his eyes shut, dreading and longing for what he knew would come next. What always came next.

He squirmed and squeaked when the fingers were shoved into him, completely dry and not at all gently. A third joined the first two almost immediately and it was all that Harry could do to keep from screaming. It hurt. Merlin it hurt. He shouldn't have enjoyed it.

But he did.

The fingers started to move faster, stretching him painfully, burning with each dry slide through his tender flesh.

When they finally stopped, he gasped for breath, whimpering quietly and wanting nothing more than to reach around and wank. He kept his hands where they were though. He'd learned the hard way that he wasn't allowed to touch himself in any way not explicitly instructed by his professor. Honestly, if Snape had made a fraction of this much effort to teach him potions, Harry was sure he'd be well on his way to his potions' mastery by now.

A warm tongue soothed the tormented hole and Harry released a low, drawn-out moan of pleasure. Dear Gods, Snape had never done that before. He'd always caused Harry more pain than pleasure until he was satisfied, then sent Harry off to wank in his bed before he could go to sleep. He heard a small, low chuckle, and then the tongue again. Harry whimpered in pure pleasure this time, and fought the urge to rock against the sinfully wonderful tongue.

He almost cried when he felt Snape move away, but then the familiar pressure of a large cock head nuzzled against his hole and a desperate whine escaped him. He was so _fucking _hot!

"Do you want this, Potter?" the professor's low voice asked mockingly.

"Yes, sir," Harry gasped. He didn't expect Snape to stop at this point, but he wasn't taking any chances. He wanted it very badly.

"You want my cock in your ass?"

"Oh… Gods, yes! Please, Professor!"

He had evidently said the magic word, because he'd no sooner stopped talking than Snape was inside him. His shamefully high-pitched cries echoed off the dungeons walls as his teacher plunged into him repeatedly, hard and fast and absolutely fucking _perfect_!

The pain seemed to grow with every thrust, and Snape's stamina was not lacking despite his rapid tempo. Tears streamed freely from Harry's eyes in a very short time, most likely ruining the essay beneath his face and staining him with ink. He didn't care.

Some time after his voice had grown hoarse and he was certain that it was blood now providing a bit of lubrication against Snape's cock, a hand fisted in Harry's hair and he was wrenched fully upright, his back flush against a hot chest.

A few more thrusts, and Snape's teeth scraped against his ear while a large hand closed around his cock.

Harry cried out incoherently as his balls tightened, and he exploded in a rush of blinding pleasure, his sticky white seed shooting all over Snape's desk, including across the essays. Some part of him recognized Hermione's handwriting on the top paper and he screamed with an even greater surge of pleasure at the idea that he'd just been fucked on top of her essay.

Snape groaned in his ear and Harry moaned a reply as he felt his professor's hot come fill him.

For a long moment, they just stood there, Harry in his teacher's arms, his cock in Harry's ass. Then, with a languid sigh, Snape pulled himself free and flung his naked body down in the chair behind his desk. "Get dressed," he said breathily. "There are still cauldrons to scrub."

* * *

"Potter, that is the worst excuse for a restorative elixir that I have ever seen!" Snape sneered, vanishing the potion. "Ten points from Gryffindor, and zero marks for today, Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned when the professor started to talk away. "That's not fair!" he called after him, just as indignantly as he could manage.

Snape spun back on him, eyes blazing. "Detention, Mr. Potter! For a week!"

Harry felt his lips try to twitch toward a smile and forced them to stop before anyone noticed.

Snape's eyes fell very briefly toward his lips and Harry could have sworn he saw a smirk before the professor turned away again.

* * *

**Okay, this is just something that I threw together quickly. I hope you were entertained. And once more, NO FLAMES! **


End file.
